


I'll be on the floor, on the floor

by lxuisstrxng



Series: I gotta get better [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Jay's death (mentioned), Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pain Kink, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, kind of, light subspace, possesive harry, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxuisstrxng/pseuds/lxuisstrxng
Summary: It was all about control. Louis was always in control, always forcing himself to be the strong one, to take the decisions. So, this worked perfectly. Harry knew how to help him take it all out, give up control when he needed to. And now they were experts..Or the one where Harry takes Louis to a bdsm bar and wrecks him in front of a lot of perverts.





	I'll be on the floor, on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in a prompt I wrote for roleplays, and then I decided to write the rest of it, mostly for myself and to see how far I could take it, to be honest. But why not share it with you guys? This is my first post so feel free to leave me your recommendations and opinions down here, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> It's all smut, really. It has just a little bit of story at the beginning but I'm telling you, it's just smut. Don't read it if you don't like that kind of things.

Louis was really young when his mother died. He was only eighteen when he had to take charge of his four sisters. He would have never complained though, he would have never blamed anyone because it really wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't their fault that he had to forget about going to college, or that he had to work 24/7 to maintain them. It was just how things were. 

What no one knew though was the fact that Louis was under a lot of pressure all the time, and he was so young for this. Two years after Jay's dead, he had his first panic attack when Daisy and Phoebe got lost in a supermarket. The security guard found them five minutes later, they were just picking some candies, but Louis was so worried all the time, so scared of not being enough. Because not being enough would mean that his sisters would get hurt, and he couldn't let that happen.  
Harry, his boyfriend, saw it all. He was the only person Louis really talked to and he knew about Louis worries. And he was so worried because he knew Louis was about to have a break down and he felt the necessity of helping him somehow. And that was only the beginning. 

It was all about control. Louis was always in control, always forcing himself to be the strong one, to take the decisions. So, this worked perfectly. Harry knew how to help him take it all out, give up control when he needed to. And now they were experts. 

***

"I have a surprise for you" Harry whispered against Louis' ear. He was holding him from behind, a cheeky smile on his lips because he knew what was coming.

And Louis knew that tone. Harry's voice was always deep, deeper than the ocean, but it was especially deeper when they did this. He took a deep breath and let his eyes flutter closed. 

"A surprise?" He asked, his voice so little, tiny. 

"Yes, baby boy. Only for you" The other answered softly, nosing his temple as he did. "We're going to try a new thing today. I think you're gonna like it. But if you don't, you have to tell me, alright?" 

Louis nodded quickly at that and whispered a breathy "yes", just wanting Harry to take him already. But that wasn't what happened. Harry help him put on his jacket and led him to the car. 

Louis had no idea where they were going but he trusted his boyfriend blindly. He would have never expected this though. 

***

"Harry" Louis murmured surprised as he stood in front of a wall of glass, in front of at least seven strangers. Harry had drove him to a bdsm bar, where people usually went to find a dom or a sub, but not them. He had paid for a special room where they were watched by anyone who wanted to do it. 

Harry smirked and placed his chin on Louis' shoulder, hugging him from behind again. 

"Too much?" He said softly. "You can tell me if you don't like it and we go back home in a second... I just thought it could be fun, you know?" 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, turning around to face Harry. 

"I want to. I just... Damn, Harry" he whispered and chuckled a bit. "I really want to. I promise." 

He wasn't completely sure, but Harry looked so confident. And Harry always knew what he needed. Besides, the only thought of being watched like that while Harry fucked him made his knees weak. 

Harry pecked his lips once with a smile before pulling back. He grabbed a chair and placed it right in front of the wall made of glass. 

"Take off your clothes, pet" he instructed Louis as he took his own shirt off and tied his hair in a messy bun to be more comfortable. "Fold them and leave them on the desk, please. 

Louis took a deep breath and glanced at the strangers before nodding and taking off his clothes, including his boxers, because he knew that was what Harry meant. His heart was beating so fast into his chest because he could feel the men out there watching him, staring at his body and paying attention to every movement. 

He folded his clothes and left them on the desk, just like Harry had told him to and then looked at him waiting for another instruction. When Harry pointed at the chair, Louis sat down instantly. He didn't need to be told twice. Now, he was facing all the men, who were staring at him with hungry eyes. One was even stroking himself already, and they hadn't even started yet. 

Harry licked his lips and grabbed some clothes from his own bag before moving back to Louis. 

"Tell me your colours, baby" he told him in a soft voice as he took his hands and tied them behind the chair. 

Louis swallowed thickly and nodded. "Green means go on. Yellow means slow down and red, stop" he answered slowly, looking down at his feet since looking at the men made him too nervous. 

"That's my good boy" Harry praised and tied Louis' ankles to the chair. "Do you want to show them who you belong to, darling?" 

"Yes" Louis breathed out, already half hard only from the whole situation. And when he heard Harry saying "yes what?" he almost wanted to moan. "Yes, sir" he answered. 

"There you go" Harry mumbled and moved to kneel behind the chair so both of them were facing the wall. "I can't wait for them to see how good you are for me. Such a good pet" he cooed as he ran his hands over Louis' chest, pinching one of his nipples all by the sudden. 

Louis let out a quiet cry arching into Harry's touch. He knew what this did to Louis and that was the reason why he was doing it. He wanted Louis fully hard. 

"Aren't you? My good baby boy?" Harry continued as he also continued teasing the other's nipples. Louis nodded quickly as he closed his eyes. "Use your words." 

"Y-yes" Louis mumbled, not wasting a second when Harry told him to answer. "Yes, sir. Yours." 

It didn't take long for Louis to be fully hard. Harry whispering in his ear, and the feeling of so many eyes full of lust on him was more than enough. And then Harry was wrapping his fingers around Louis' erection and stroking him hard and clean. Louis' back arched as much as it could and he tried to roll his hips up against Harry's hand, but he was quickly held back down against the chair. 

"You know better" Harry whispered in his ear and all Louis could do was moaning as the other squeezed his erection hard. "Look at them. Let them see who is in charge here." 

Louis opened his eyes and complied, staring at the men out there. At least three of them were jacking themselves off now, and Louis let himself stare at those men's eyes for a few seconds. It made him feel so dirty, so slutty and he loved it. 

Harry didn't tease Louis, that wasn’t the point of this. He jacked him off without stop, just the way he knew he had to, to have Louis moaning like he was. He was squeezing the base of Louis' cock every time he got down and brushing his thumb over the sensitive tip, making Louis whimper and moan his name as he got closer and closer to the orgasm. 

"Sir, I need... Please, can I?" Louis breathed out, his voice completely wrecked. 

"What do you need, princess?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer. He loved to make Louis talk during this because his voice seemed so tiny, so submissive. 

"C-can I cum?" Louis whispered hopefully. At least he had to ask, he knew Harry would keep him in the edge during the whole night if he wanted to. But it wasn't the plan, so, Harry agreed and told him he could cum whenever he wanted to. That was such a relief that Louis didn't last much longer. He rolled his head back, his jaw slacked as he moaned almost without stop by now as he started spurting out all over himself, his stomach and chest. 

"Well done, kitten" Harry praised him softly as he stroked Louis through his orgasm, but once he came down from the high, he didn't stop. Harry slowed down his hand a bit, but continued stroking Louis' cock without stop. 

Louis' eyes widened in confusion as his body tried to move away and into Harry's touch all at once. 

"Harry..." He whimpered in complain since his cock was so sensitive. "Please." 

Harry smirked and fastened his movement again, wanting to make Louis hard. He hushed him softly and placed a kiss on his temple. 

"Haz, hurts" Louis whined with a deep frown as he closed his eyes tightly. Probably, most people might have thought Harry shouldn't have gotten off of this, of the way Louis sounded so weak telling him it hurt, begging him to stop because it was too much, but he did. He loved wrecking Louis, he loved making him forget about everything, about his own name. He loved wrecking his body like this, pushing him to the limits, only to put the pieces back together once they were finished. 

"Yeah? But I know you can take it, princess. Wanna be good for me, don't you? Good for your mister?" Harry encouraged him because he knew what Louis' limits were, he knew he could take so much more than this. 

Louis nodded quickly and when he opened his eyes, which were teary because of the overstimulation. They had just started and he already felt light-headed. 

"Use your words" Harry demanded pinching his nipple hard, making Louis cried out and arched in the chair. 

"Good for you" he whimpered breathlessly. "Only you, sir." 

"Such a good boy" Harry praised softly as he continued his movement, a bit harder now. "See? You're already hard again. And you want me to take care of it don't you? You want to scream my name." He pinched his nipple again when Louis nodded. "Words. I'm not saying it again." 

"I'm sorry. Sorry, mister" Louis apologized quickly. He wanted to be good so bad, but it wasn't easy to focus when Harry was jacking him off like that for the second time in a road. "I want you to make me scream your name. Please. Show them who I belong to." 

Harry smirked and nodded before letting Louis' cock go. Louis whined at the lack of stimulation but didn't complain since he knew Harry didn't like it when he was greedy. The other untied his hands and ankles and got up. 

"On your knees" he instructed and Louis complied instantly, standing up and getting on his knees facing Harry. 

Harry grabbed the chair and left it aside before moving back to Louis. He grabbed his hair tightly but not enough to hurt him and pulled so he could get Louis in the position he wanted to. Louis knew what to do, when Harry pulled from his hair, he got in his four and followed him like a dog. He glanced at the men outside curiously and saw that all of them were jerking off now. And actually, there were more than before. 

Suddenly Harry slapped his cheek harsh and Louis looked at him with wide, teary eyes. 

"Did I say you could look at them?" He growled pulling from Louis' hair hard. The other swallowed harshly and shook his head. But that only caused Harry to slapped him again.

"N-no" Louis answered quickly, since Harry said he wanted him to use his words. And when Harry slapped him for the third time, a few tears were rolling down his cheeks. "No, sir" he whimpered and Harry smirked. 

Harry unbuttoned his jeans and took them off before taking his cock out from his boxers. Louis moved his hands to the back instantly in a sign of submission and opened his mouth. 

"Good boy" Harry praised and ran his fingers through Louis' hair, taking his time before forcing his cock in. He tangled his fingers with Louis' hair again, holding him in place as he began to fuck his mouth, and Louis just took it obediently, looking up at Harry all the time even when he hit the back of his throat and a few tears rolled down again. "You love it. You love choking in cock. Such a cockslut" he growled slightly breathlessly. 

Louis was moaning around Harry's cock, his own erection twitching and licking precum against his belly. Until he couldn't help it; he grabbed the base of his cock with his own hand and started stroking it even though he knew he shouldn't. He closed his eyes and moaned in pure bliss. And Harry knew exactly what that meant. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry growled and pulled out as he tightening his jaw. 

Louis opened his eyes wide and shook his head. "I'm sorry... Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't help it. I couldn't" he said quickly, his voice completely wrecked after deepthroating Harry.

"Hey, hey. It's okay" Harry cooed softly and kneeled in front of him. "I know you didn't mean to, baby." He ran his fingers through Louis' hair gently to calm him down. "And I know you are my good baby boy. But what would the men out there think about us if I didn't punish you for this?" 

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked down embarrassed. 

"Don't follow your mister's rules has consequences" Harry continued as Louis just nodded. Harry pecked the guy's lips once and stood up. "Hands and knees, princess." 

He moved to the bed where his bag was and grabbed a paddle he had brought. He loved this part. Louis let his head hang between his shoulders, his heart beating so fast into his chest as he waited for his punishment. And suddenly, Harry was spanking his right cheek with his paddle once, making him straddle and whimper. 

"Tell me how many you deserve" he said softly, rubbing his back. He knew Louis always needed comfort during punishments, to know they were still okay, that Harry wasn't mad for real. That Harry still loved him. 

"Five" Louis whispered and Harry lifted his eyebrows spanking him one more time. "Ten" Louis corrected himself quickly. 

"Fifteen, and you are going to count. If you don't or say it wrong, then we start again. And I'll add two every time you make a mistake, understood?" Louis whispered a "yes, sir" before Harry started. 

By ten, Louis was a total mess. He was crying, and sobbing because it was honestly painfully. His bum was so tender and Harry was spanking him merciless. When Harry gave him the eleventh spank, Louis' hands gave up and he ended with his cheek against the floor. Harry gave him a few minutes but Louis didn't have the strenght to count. Harry sighed and shook his head. 

"We'll have to start again. And they're gonna be seveteen now" he said simply, making Louis sob with his eyes closed and his bum in the air. 

"One" Louis cried weakly, his whole body jumping with each spank. "Two, three." 

When they finished, Louis was crying hard, but he just took it. He didn't complain, not even once. 

"So good, my love. Such a good boy. Come here, baby" Harry cooed softly and took Louis into his lap wiping his tears away. He furrowed when he saw his cock though. "You came?" 

"I'm sorry, mister. I'm sorry. Please. Please, forgive me. Not again, please. I couldn't help it" Louis whimpered desperately, not wanting Harry to punish him again. 

"Hey, hey. It's fine" Harry whispered and kissed his eyelids lovingly. "It's okay, I'm not mad. You took it so good. Such a good boy for your mister." 

Louis buried his face into Harry's neck as he continued sobbing for a minute or two. Harry rubbed his back and placed kisses over his neck lovingly. 

"Tell me your colour, princess" he told him a moment later. 

"Green, sir" Louis answered without hesitation and Harry smirked. He placed him back on the floor and grabbed Louis' hair to take him to the desk. Louis crawled on all fours obediently and then looked up at Harry, waiting for the next instruction. 

"Stand up and bend over on the desk" Harry said simply and took off his own boxers, his cock still fully hard and painful by now. He walked back to the bed and grabbed the lube from his bag. "I want you to look at them the whole time" he whispered against Louis' ear before lubing up his fingers. "Understood?" 

Louis was saying "yes" but he was quickly cut off by a surprise moan as Harry pushed one of his fingers in, the guy's ring stretching his rim just perfectly. Louis felt completely gone, he had come twice already, let Harry fuck his mouth and then spank him twenty-five times with the paddle. He was so wrecked, and he felt weak in the best way possible. He wasn't even aware of the slutty and desperate sounds he was giving. He was just looking at the men in front of him and taking it, taking anything Harry wanted to give him.

After three fingers, Harry was pushing his cock in without warning and Louis knew he would have fallen if Harry wasn't holding him so tight because his knees felt so weak. His mouth slacked opened in a silent moan as Harry rolled his hips against his tender bum, waiting for him to get used to the stretched. He nodded quickly and moaned a weak "please" when he was ready, but he wasn't ready for /this/. 

Harry was fucking him like he was angry with him. He was giving deep and clean thrusts right against his prostate, pulling almost all the way out only to push back all the way in, over and over again. He was barely leaving any time of recovery, using Louis' hole just like he wanted. Wrecking him. 

And that was what was killing Louis, to be fucked like this, /used/ like this in front of this strangers. He knew he was a total mess. He was crying, sobbing, begging for more even though he knew he wouldn't have been able to take it. Tears were rolling down his cheeks without stop now as pleasure and pain mixed blissfully with each thrust. 

"Look at them. Show them" Harry growled as he moved a hand to Louis' throat, forcing him to look to the front. "Want them to see how good of a fuck toy you are. A fucking whore. But only mine." 

"Only yours" Louis cried between moans, whimpers and sobs. 

"Look how bad they want you. They wished they were me, fucking you like this. Using you like this. Maybe all at the same time. You would like that, wouldn't you? Slut." 

Louis shook his head quickly, gripping on the edge of the desk. The men in front of him were all jerking themselves off, Louis could even see a few couples touching each other while they look at Harry and him, and it was so incredibly hot to be this expose. 

"Only you. Only you" was all he could say. And then he was coming for the third time in a road and he barely had any cum left. His orgasm was ripped from him, his whole body spamming like crazy as Harry filled him up, coming at the same time he did. 

And that was the last thing he remembered when he woke up in a bedroom he didn't know. He was all clean and he was wearing clothes he knew but that he wasn't wearing before. His hair was wet, what meant he had taken a shower, or a bath. And right next to him was Harry, cooing soft words for him, playing with his hair. 

"Hi" he whispered, his voice still wrecked from before. 

"Hi, Lou" Harry whispered back smiling at him. 

"Where are we?" Louis asked confused and cuddled closer into Harry. 

"Still at the bar, but in a private room. We can go home when you recover, yeah?" 

The other smiled happily and nodded, closing his eyes. 

"Thank you. That was... Just, amazing."


End file.
